


Temporary Fix

by almightyKJD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, M/M, baekhyun can't spell, chanyeol has a lot of emotions, everyone loves chanyeol, groupchat, he's a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyKJD/pseuds/almightyKJD





	Temporary Fix

**backstreets baek** : GUYS WER HAVE TO GOI

**seahun** : go where

**dokyung** : you sound drunk..

**backstreets baek** : AMK NOT DRUNK~~  
**backstreets baek** : THE "LARTY" THIS SARURDAY

**dokyung** : I don't want to go anywhere with you  
**dokyung** : I have plans anyway

**seahun** : i have work

**backstreets baek** : TRAITORS!

**dokyung** : oh look, you spelled that correctly :)

**eggyeolk** : i'm free on saturday

**backstreets baek** : I KNEW I COUILD TRUST YOI YEOK!!!

**dokyung** : don't complain later, chanyeol  
**dokyung** : you did this to yourself

Their friend group was versatile when it came to different characters and different traits. They were a mix of introverts and extroverts, optimists and pessimists, it was actually surprising how well they worked together. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have known each other ever since elementary school and they met Baekhyun and Sehun at high school, and somehow they managed to keep their friendship going ever since then and remained close even though they were adults now. Granted, not all of them acted like adults (read: Baekhyun) but the youngest of them, Sehun, was now 24 which means that yes, they are adults. Even Baekhyun is.

They use their little groupchat on daily basis even though it is just Sehun and Chanyeol exchanging memes, or Baekhyun and Kyungsoo bickering sometimes. They make plans there since they try to always meet up all together, and the groupchat became a static in their lives. For a groupchat, it means a lot.

Baekhyun often tried to invite them to parties his friends or colleagues were throwing (mostly just get together's at a pub or a club - they weren't in high school anymore), but rarely did someone actually go with him, however Chanyeol has been stuck in his apartment for the past two weeks (with the exception of going to work almost every day) and he needed to get out. Even if it was just one of Baekhyun's dumb parties he most probably won't even enjoy.

**backstreets baek** : IM PICKIG YOU IP AT 6PM  
**backstreets baek** : ITS GONA BE FIN I SWEAT

**dokyung** : you sweat..

**seahun** : LMAO

**backstreets baek** : DONT ACT LIKE YIU NEVER MAKE TYPIS DO KYUGNSOO

**dokyung** : stop embarrassing yourself, baek

**backstreets baek** : ...  
**backstreets baek** : just be ready yeol..

**dokyung** : ;)

And so Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to attend the "party". The all knew that the tallest of them isn't in the best place right now, having tried to distract him at least a little bit, but nothing seemed to work. Chanyeol tried to be his happy self however there was no fooling his friends, they all knew him too well. And that's why all of them hoped that maybe the party would change something. Granted, it wasn't the best and most suitable option but they were running out of ideas and they all wanted Chanyeol to be happy again.

**seahun** : guys!!! guess who's going on a date

**backstreets baek** : idk, jongin seems popular

**dokyung** : aw, your brother got a date?

**seahun** : i hate y'all...  
**seahun** : I AM GOING ON A DATE  
**seahun** : losers

**dokyung** : who's the victim?

**seahun** : i'm not telling, you suck

**eggyeolk** : it's jisu

**seahun** : PARK CHANYEOL!!!

**backstreets baek** : omg how-  
**backstreets baek** : your awkward af  
**backstreets baek** : how did u ask her out

**dokyung** : you're*

**seahun** : i'm not that awkward!!!

**eggyeolk** : she asked him  
**eggyeolk** : he almost screamed

**seahun** : PARK CHANYEOL!!!

**backstreets baek** : why am i not surprised

**dokyung** : literally no one is surprised

**seahun** : i hate y'all...  
**seahun** : i hate chanyoda the most

**eggyeolk** : brat

**seahun** : ;)

It was Saturday, which meant that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were going out into the club tonight. One of them was excited and it definitely wasn't Chanyeol. Even though he's been told that he can leave if it gets too uncomfortable for him, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something will happen. The man wasn't sure if he's expecting something good or bad, but he was nervous nevertheless.

If something gave out that Chanyeol doesn't care, it was his clothing choice; he's always been a simple man and he didn't need more than black jeans, dark purple hoodie and his black parka to complete the look. It looked almost comical next to Baekhyun's suit pants, white button-up shirt and beige coat. But then again, Chanyeol wasn't trying to impress anyone, he was just trying to get better.

**backstreets baek** : do yall know whats the most sad thing in the hole world?

**dokyung** : your grammar

**seahun** : your face

**backstreets baek** : first of all fu  
**backstreets baek** : but the answer is chanyeols non existent fashion sense

**dokyung** : he can spell though and I personally can appreciate that more than anything else

**backstreets baek** : if i didnt know beter id think u hate me kyungsoo

**dokyung** : I've been trying to tell you that for years now

**eggyeolk** : i just put comfort first, i don't see why that's a problem  
**eggyeolk** : and my hoodie is nice thank you

**backstreets baek** : if i didnt know beter id think u hate me to chanyeol

**seahun** : you obviously don't know better

**dokyung** : better*  
**dokyung** : too*

**backstreets baek** : :(

At first Baekhyun was seriously considering driving Chanyeol back to his apartment and make him change into something more formal, but eventually decided against it since A. there was no time left and B. Chanyeol wouldn't listen to him anyway. The main thing was that they finally managed to drag the man out of his apartment (even though there was no dragging involved, Chanyeol wanted to go).

"Chanchan, you know we can always leave if you feel uncomfortable, right?" even despite his inability to spell correctly, Baekhyun was truly a great friend and it was extremely easy for him to read his friend like an open book. Sometimes it was great because Baekhyun just knew something's wrong without being told, but at the same time it was impossible to lie to the man since he just always knew. "I know you don't like clubbing that much, so just tell me when you want to go home, okay?" he gave Chanyeol his usual fond smile; it wasn't that Baekhyun was fond of him in a romantic way, he didn't swing that way. However friends were really important for Baekhyun and literally every member of their little group had a soft spot for Chanyeol because despite his height which topped over all of them, his character was more of a puppy than a six feet, probably more, tall male.

"Stop treating me like a baby, Baekhyun," Chanyeol said without really meaning it; he loved being treated like that despite being adult and all that. "If I want to go home, I'll just go home and you can still stay here and have fun."

Baekhyun didn't say anything else and they just entered the club, searching for his colleagues. "Junmyeon!" he practically yelled when he finally saw someone he knew. Said male turned around and smiled when he recognized Baekhyun and walked towards them. "Junmyeon, this is my friend Chanyeol, Chanyeol, this is my boss' boss, Junmyeon," he introduced the two of them with a big smile (but then again, when was he not smiling).

Junmyeon then led them to their booth where Chanyeol was introduced to three more people, namely Jongin, Jongdae and Minseok. They all welcomed him with smiles that seemed genuine and Chanyeol thought that maybe, just maybe, this will be a great night.

They talked about work and even though Chanyeol couldn't really join their conversation, he didn't mind, he enjoyed listening to their stories just as much as he would enjoy telling his own, which he also got a chance to do because Minseok asked for stories from Chanyeol's workplace and the man gladly shared them.

"The funny thing was that she knew I'll reject her, but she just threw herself at me and I wasn't really sure what to do," Chanyeol was telling the story about how the accountant in their firm tried to seduce him, and Baekhyun was already laughing since he knew how the story ends while the rest was just intently listening. "So I just tried to push her off of me, but she was holding more onto me than the desk which resulted in her falling off the desk and me having a lawsuit to deal with because she sued me for mobbing."

Baekhyun was laughing so hard he sounded like a dying pig, reminiscing how Chanyeol came to their apartment (they lived together back then) almost crying and the only thing he said was "I just didn't want my dick in her vagina, Baekhyun," which was what Baekhyun added to the story and the whole booth was then laughing as well.

"They don't always see being in a relationship as an automatic rejection," Junmyeon said which confused Chanyeol since he didn't say anything about being in a relationship, so he looked at Baekhyun to see if he understood, but the man shook his head, just as confused as him.

"What do you mean? I wasn't in a relationship," and then it was Junmyeon's turn to be confused while Minseok looked like he figured it out, having that side smirk that made him look like he knows it all, which Chanyeol found quite attractive but he kept that observation to himself. "Junmyeon, why do you think a woman, let's assume she was attractive, would be automatically rejected by a man even though the man is single?" Minseok asked and gave Chanyeol a small smile which, once again, Chanyeol thought was very attractive. "I'm gay," Chanyeol ended Junmyeon's confusion and watched the man hit himself on the forehead, muttering "I'm dumb," before laughing.

Usually, Chanyeol would be scared to just out himself in front of strangers, but Baekhyun had told him before that his collegues are very accepting of things like that, mentioning that one of the workers was gay as well, Chanyeol could only silently hope it was Minseok.

Chanyeol's phone was constantly vibranting so he excused himself and went to the bathroom to see what's going on and then turn the vibrations off. He could totally do it while sitting in the booth, but he felt like it would be rude to just take out his phone and ignore the rest of them.

**seahun** : did they leave already?

**dokyung** : I think so

**seahun** : so, do u wanna hear about my date?

**dokyung** : no, not really

**seahun** : it was- oh, i see how it is  
**seahun** : baekhyun isn't here for you to bully him so you're using me now  
**seahun** : but the date went well, we'll go out again

**dokyung** : I'm glad  
**dokyung** : I'm happy for you, really

**seahun** : i know  
**seahun** : i know you love us  
**seahun** : do u think chanchan will be okay?

**dokyung** : he's a tough cookie, he'll get over it  
**dokyung** : don't worry

**seahun** : he's our baby  
**seahun** : i'll always worry

**eggyeolk** : this isn't pm  
**eggyeolk** : and i'll be okay  
**eggyeolk** : love you

Chanyeol then turned the sounds and vibrations off and returned to the booth, not bothering to get back to his original spot he just threw himself onto the closest vacant seat. Chanyeol was not about to complain that it was next to Minseok. There was still no assurance that Minseok was Baekhyun's gay co-worker but a man could dream.

Skipping few hours, Chanyeol was laughing loudly with the rest of them after Baekhyun said something particularly dumb, and if he cared a little less he wouldn't notice Minseok grabbed his thigh mid-laughter, needing to hold onto something. The thing was that Chanyeol cared, Chanyeol cared a lot. There was still no conformation that Minseok was gay and the thigh grab was something that occured quite often around his friend, he himself tends to hold onto the closest thing next to him when he laughs as well, but the fact that it was Minseok, the same Minseok Chanyeol has been drooling over for the past three hours, was a big deal.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Minseok whispered after he stopped laughing and noticed that his hand was gripping Chanyeol's thigh. He retrieved his hand and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, so he did the first thing his slightly intoxicated brain adviced him to. "I don't mind, really."

Minseok raised his eyebrow and looked into Chanyeol's eyes, only whispering silent "oh" before going back to listening to his co-workers and Chanyeol was close to cursing himself for blowing up his chances like that, but not even minute later Minseok's hand was back on his thigh and there was no laughing involved this time.

It was almost midnight when they decided it was time to say goodbye and Minseok kindly offered to take Chanyeol home after finding out they don't live that far from each other. Baekhyun just looked at Chanyeol to make sure he's okay with Minseok taking him home and the tall male just nodded and mouthed that it's okay. It was more than okay, really, but Baekhyun didn't need to know that.

Minseok's hand stayed on Chanyeol's thigh even in the car, only moving away when Minseok needed to change gear, and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't find Minseok driving with one hand on the wheel and one on his thigh arousing; he's always thought he has some kind of driving kink, and Minseok confirmed it.

"How about I take you to my apartment instead?" Minseok suggested like it was nothing, as if they're just going to hang out when both of them knew what will happen if Chanyeol says yes. "I don't top," Chanyeol stuttered out. He was often mistaken for natural top, being tall and all, but Chanyeol hated being the top, he was too submissive for that. Minseok didn't look like someone who'd ever bottom, but Chanyeol needed to make sure it won't be awkward later.

Minseok chuckled and shook his head before parking in front of his apartment building (he just assumed Chanyeol will say yes, smooth fucker) and looked at Chanyeol with the same side smirk from few hours back. "It would be very inconvenient if you wanted to top, princess," Minseok was just teasing Chanyeol with the petname, but Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't want to hear Minseok call him princess again and again. 

Chanyeol woke up with Minseok's arm thrown over his stomach while the man was snoring silenty next to him, it was cute really. The same Minseok who fucked Chanyeol into the matress he was actually worried he won't be able to walk for a week was now just sleeping next to him, messy hair, lips slightly parted, looking like the softest person to ever walk on this planet.

Usually he wouldn't just take his phone out and take a picture with unconscious body without consent, but Chanyeol couldn't help it; he was proud, and it wasn't like he was going to show it to anyone (except the group chat), it was just a reminder for himself that he somehow got lucky enough to sleep with that. Then he decided to check the group chat while waiting for Minseok to wake up.

**backstreets baek** : guys i lost chaneol  
**baekstreets baek** : misneok said hed take him home but chanyol didnt text or anythimg  
**baekstreets baek** : istg ill sue myself if something hapenned to him

**dokyung** : chill, baekhyun  
**dokyung** : I'm pretty sure he's okay  
**dokyung** : who's misneok?

**seahun** : omg did chanyeol find someone  
**seahun** : are they having sex right now?  
**seahun** : kids grow up so fast :')

**baekstreets baek** : i dont think chanoel or inseok would just fuck with strangers  
**baekstreets baek** : im actually worried

**dokyung** : I think sehun's got a point  
**dokyung** : but again- who's misneok/inseok?

**baekstreets baek** : my coworker  
**baekstreets baek** : but okaylets say they fucked  
**baekstreets baek** : its 11am why is chaneol still not rsponfing?

**eggyeolk** : *attached image*

**baekstreets baek** : OH  
**baekstreets baek** : MY  
**baekstreets baek** : GOD

**seahun** : but that's so cute wtf......  
**seahun** : our baby got himself a man.......  
**seahun** : i'm emotional......

**eggyeolk** : we just slept together  
**eggyeolk** : it's not a big deal  
**eggyeolk** : so get your emotional ass away from me

**dokyung** : someone's pissy after sex

"Good morning," Minseok breathed out suddenly. Chanyeol didn't notice the man woke up. "Have you been waiting for me to wake up?" there really wasn't anything sexual about the situation, but Minseok had yet to find out how sensitive Chanyeol's neck is and he almost moaned when he felt Minseok's breath brush against his skin.

"No, I just," yes, he's been totally waiting for Minseok to wake up, "I was reading messages from my friends," yes, he was but that wasn't why he stayed in the bed, and Minseok knew that.

"Fuck, you're adorable," Minseok chuckled and sat up, streching his limbs. "How do you feel?" it was expected from him to ask since he didn't go easy on Chanyeol last night, but the tall male still felt his heart get warmer just becase Minseok cared enough to ask.

"Minseok, can we fuck?" Minseok snapped his head to look at Chanyeol, clearly confused since he was positive that Chanyeol's lower back had to hurt now. "I don't mean now.. just occasionally, y'know.."

"I see," he whispered and then remained quiet for a while, most probably thinking it through. "Can I take you out on dates?" honestly, Chanyeol wasn't expecting Minseok to actually want a relationship which wasn't ideal because he only wanted to have occasional sex, at least that's what he thought he wanted. "It's okay if you don't want that," he continued, "I was just wondering if that's a possibility."

"I'd rather not have it as an option, I'm sorry," Minseok just nodded and gave Chanyeol a small smile, and suddenly the man didn't feel that bad, Minseok's smile was soothing. And that feeling was completely against what he was trying to achieve here. "I'll get dressed and leave," Chanyeol announced and gave his phone to Minseok so that the man could put his number there while he was getting dressed.

**dokyung** : seriously, why was he so pissy about it? sehun was just being sehun  
**dokyung** : I get that he didn't have a dick in him for a while but still-

**backstreets baek** : who noes

**dokyung** : what the actual fuck is your spelling, it's causing me physical pain

**backstreets baek** : well then its serving its putpose

 **seahun** : conspiracy  
**seahun** : baekhyun can actually spell, he's just trying to piss kyungsoo off

**eggyeolk** : i'm sorry about being a bitch  
**eggyeolk** : i felt kinda bad for sleeping with him and so i took it out on you even though you were just kidding   
**eggyeolk** : i apologize

 **seahun** : it's okay  
**seahun** : you know i can't be mad at you   
**seahun** : why did you feel bad tho?

**dokyung** : yeah you look quite proud in that picture you sent

**eggyeolk** : i don't really know  
 **eggyeolk** : let's just leave it

The thing was, though, that Chanyeol did know why he feels bad. Sleeping with Minseok was amazing, really, it was like the man knew exactly what to do to push Chanyeol's buttons, but it was obvious the man wanted more. Chanyeol did too, in a way, but at the same time he couldn't give Minseok more and so he made the decision to use the sex, to use Minseok, as a temporary fix until he gets back to normal.

Chanyeol was lost. Absolutely completely lost.

There was no way to explain it, no way to go around it; he was lost. Last night with Minseok should have made everything easier, but it didn't. It just reminded Chanyeol how much he yearned for affection, for someone else's touch, but at the same time he wasn't willing to accept it because that would require resposibility, it would require falling in love. And with Chanyeol's stress levels being completely up-there, there was no was he could just accept that responsibility. He was lost and alone and the only person he could blame was himself.

**seahun** : yeol, i know we rarely pm bc of the gc or whatever  
 **seahun** : but are you okay?   
**seahun** : yknow you can tell us anything, right?  
 **seahun** : we'll listen

**eggyeolk** : there's not much to say  
 **eggyeolk** : i'll figure it out, don't worry

Chanyeol knew that his friends can tell when he's lying, but at the same time they knew when not to push him, and this was one of those times when Chanyeol really needed time for himself to think things through; even though he had no idea where to start.

Just why did he reject Minseok's offer to try? Just why does he only want sex? Just why is he hurting himself like that? Chanyeol knew that he's making bad decisions right now, but he couldn't help himself simply because he was scared. What if he gives Minseok a chance, but it doesn't work out? What if it all goes so bad that they end up hating each other? What if, what if, what if? Chanyeol was trying to find excuses when there weren't any. He should have said yes. All the excuses he gave himself were pointless, all were the risks everyone had to take when starting a relationship; it doesn't even have to be a romantic one. Letting new people in is always a risk, but it's not a reason to push everyone away.

And even despite admitting all of that to himself, Chanyeol didn't do anything. After every intercourse with Minseok, the man asked him out on a date and Chanyeol always said no and left; sometimes even without the after-sex cuddles he loved so much. It must have been hard for Minseok, really, but he never pushed Chanyeol. He couldn't be sure if he'll come back each time, but he went with it anyway because he wanted Chanyeol, and he would accept anything even if it wasn't the relationship he wanted.

During the six months they've already been doing this for, Chanyeol learnt things about Minseok and vise versa even though he tried his best not to care, not to remember, not to get attached. But it was all just Chanyeol being stupid and pretending that what they have doesn't mean anything. Essentially they were in a relationship, but every time Minseok asked about it, Chanyeol denied it without thinking.

"You know what I'm going to answer, don't even try," Chanyeol sometimes said. He was being rude and he knew it hurts Minseok, but he was just too scared, too terriefied. It's not like he has commitment issues, Chanyeol knew he would never cheat on the person he was with (even with Minseok, he never went with anyone else than him), it was more about Chanyeol being scared of the potential heartbreak. He knew that it's always a risk and there's no way he can prevent it yet he refused to give it a chance even despite knowing just how much he already cares about Minseok, even despite knowing just how much Minseok already cares about him.

**eggyeolk** : please help?  
 **eggyeolk** : i love him  
 **eggyeolk** : but i'm scared  
 **eggyeolk** : what if it hurts?

He never talked about it in the groupchat, or any of his friends for that matter. Chanyeol knew they all want to ask, but he never gave them the chance to do so since he changed the topic every time Minseok's name was mentioned. The only one who probably had an idea of what's happening was Baekhyun because he was also Minseok's friend, so Chanyeol guessed that the man must have told Baekhyun at least a little bit of the story. So asking in the groupchat, even admitting he loves Minseok, after total of six months of silence about the issue was a huge step.

Chanyeol was an adult, but he somehow still had a mind of an angsty teenager who believed in happily ever after, and the one heartbreak he had to go through was so painful for him that he told himself he'll never let himself feel that way again. His solution was not falling in love, but that plan clearly failed now, and Chanyeol was lost.

**backstreets baek** : chanyeol, you know that he loves you too  
 **backstreets baek** : he won't hurt you  
 **backstreets baek** : to be completely honest, you're the one hurting him right now  
 **backstreets baek** : tell him how you feel

**dokyung** : you took the same risk when you decided to let all of us into your life  
 **dokyung** : you don't love us the same way you love him  
 **dokyung** : but it's love nevertheless  
 **dokyung** : we could have hurt you  
 **dokyung** : but you took the risk and we're still here

**eggyeolk** : i don't want to go through a heartbreak again  
 **eggyeolk** : it hurt so much  
 **eggyeolk** : you know how sensitive i am  
 **eggyeolk** : you know how easily i get hurt

**seahun** : and that's how we know that you're hurting yourself right now  
 **seahun** : you are the only thing in the way of your happiness

Chanyeol knew that all of his friends are right. He knew that he should just run to Minseok and tell him just how much he loves him, but there was still something holding him back.

**eggyeolk** : what if he leaves me too?

No one knew what to say to that. Even though it happened years back, the topic was still very sensitive. When is death of a lover not sensitive? It happened when Chanyeol was nineteen; him and his boyfriend were in a happy relationship, they had their future all planned out and they were both embarassingly sappy, but that never was a problem for them, they never cared. They'd been together for almost three years when Chanyeol got a call that turned his whole life around; a call that broke his heart. There was an accident, he didn't make it. He didn't suffer for too long. I'm sorry. Chanyeol still remembers the words so vividly. What if Minseok leaves him as well?

Chanyeol was a mess after that, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep and he ended up being hospitalized. His heartbreak truly broke him down and it took him over a year to get himself back together. His friends helped him a lot during that time and he wasn't sure how long would it take without them. That's why none of them answered Chanyeol's question - because all of them knew just how bad it was back then.

**dokyung** : you have to decide if you're willing to take that risk  
 **dokyung** : we're with you no matter what you choose

**eggyeolk** : okay but can we talk about how baekhyun spelled everything correctly   
**eggyeolk** : i think sehun was right when he said that baek makes typos just to piss kyungsoo off

They knew that this means Chanyeol doesn't want to talk about it anymore so they didn't, and Minseok became the do-not-talk-about topic once again.

Another two months and nothing has changed. Chanyeol knew that he's hurting Minseok like this which resulted in himself being hurt as well and caused Chanyeol to feel like the cruelest person on the planet. Minseok loved him and he loved Minseok yet every time he was asked for more, he said no. And then he couldn't do it anymore because it hurt too much. It hurt too much to live with knowing that he really is the only thing standing in between him and his happiness.

"I love you," Chanyeol whispered when they cuddled after sex. He didn't know how it happened, but despite all his fears, saying it out loud felt like the easiest thing he's ever done. Minseok didn't seem surprised because of course he knew, but still a proud smile found its way onto the man's face. Minseok looked into his eyes and Chanyeol would swear that he could literally see the love, and he was pretty sure that his own eyes mirrored that fond look perfectly. 

"I love you too," Minseok whispered back and then leaned closer to kiss Chanyeol. They've kissed hundreds of times before yet this kiss felt different (Chanyeol cursed his mind for how cliché it sounds), and the reason was that Chanyeol finally let go of his fears and accepted Minseok's love. He'd spent eight months being terrified yet the progression into a relationship was fluid and smooth, and instead of making Chanyeol anxious, it made him feel indescribably happy.


End file.
